sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
CNBLUE - I'm Sorry
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''I'm Sorryright|200px *'Artista:' CNBLUE *'Mini Álbum:' Re:BLUE *'Pista:' 1 *'Género:' Pop, Rock *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 14-Enero-2013 *'Agencia: FNC Entertainment '''Romanización (It’s over, I’m sorry) (Do it do it do it now) (Do it do it do it now) Mworago nan ne mal moreugesseo Na sirtaneun ne mareul moreugesseo Wanjeonhi michyeosseo jeongsincharyeo michyeosseo R u crazy (r u crazy) Gandago seulpeun cheok yeongi malgo Tteonandago pinggyedo geuman malhae Wanjeonhi michyeosseo jeongsincharyeo michyeosseo R u crazy (i'm really want you to get away) Ne majimak mareun geu chagaun mareun I’m sorry (I’m sorry) I’m sorry (I’m sorry) Saranghandadeoni nabakke eopdadeoni Oh geureoko geureon geojitmariya Ne ibyeorui mareun geu dangdanghan mareun I’m sorry (I’m sorry) you tell me sorry (you tell me sorry) Moduga byeonhaedo neomaneun aniran mal Oh nuguna malhaneun geureon ppeonhan marilppuniya Ppeonppeonhan neoui han madi Utgineun neoui han madi (I’m sorry, I’m sorry) Jjajeungnan neoui han madi hwaga nan neoui han madi Oh oh back to me, i'm so crazy Narago neoege jeonbuda jun nayeonneunde gapjagi tteonandago Wanjeonhi michyeosseo jeongsincharyeo michyeosseo R u crazy (r u crazy) Garago maeum da tteonan saram Bonaendago deo isang japji anha Wanjeonhi michyeosseo jeongsincharyeo michyeosseo R u crazy (i'm really want you to get away) Ne majimak mareun geu chagaun mareun I’m sorry (I’m sorry) I’m sorry (I’m sorry) Saranghandadeoni nabakke eopdadeoni Oh geureoko geureon geojitmariya Ne ibyeorui mareun geu dangdanghan mareun I’m sorry (I’m sorry) you tell me sorry (you tell me sorry) Moduga byeonhaedo neomaneun aniran mal Oh nuguna malhaneun geureon ppeonhan maril ppuniya Ppeonppeonhan neoui han madi Utgineun neoui han madi (I’m sorry I’m sorry) Jjajeungnan neoui han madi hwaga nan neoui han madi Oh oh back to me i'm so crazy Ne mare naega tto muneojyeo ne mare haneuldo muneojyeo Angmong gateun ne mal deutgi sirheo jebal oh no no Nae gwitgae ullin nae gaseume bakhin I’m sorry (I’m sorry) I’m sorry (I’m sorry) Saranghaji malgeol maeum jujina malgeol Oh ireoke naman apeujanha Nae du nuneul jeoksin nae simjange bakhin I’m sorry (I’m sorry) you tell me sorry (you tell me sorry) Dasineun an hallae jugeodo nan an hallae Oh neoege swiwotdeon geureon heunhan sarang ttawi Janinhan neoui han madi Naengjeonghan neoui han madi (i'm sorry i'm sorry) Sangcheo nan neoui han madi sseudi sseun neoui han madi Oh oh back to me i’m so crazy 'Español' (Se acabó, lo siento) (Hazlo, hazlo, hazlo ahora) (Hazlo, hazlo, hazlo ahora) ¿Qué dijiste? No te entiendo, no entiendo cuando dices que no te gusto Estás completamente loca, sácalo, estás loca ¿Estás loca? (¿Estás loca?) Deja de actuar triste mientras te vas, deja de dar excusas mientras te vas Estás completamente loca, sácalo, estás loca ¿Estás loca? (En serio quiero que te vayas lejos) Tus últimas palabras, esas frías palabras fueron lo siento (lo siento) lo siento (lo siento) Dijiste que me amabas, dijiste que era el único para ti oh pero eran todas mentiras Tus palabras de despedida, tus audaces palabras fueron lo siento (lo siento) me dijiste que lo sentías (me dijiste que lo sentías) Dijiste que a pesar que todos cambiarían, tú nunca lo harías Oh pero esas fueron sólo las típicas palabras que cualquiera puede decir Tus palabras gruesas, tus palabras rídiculas (Lo siento, lo siento) Tus palabras me molestan, tus palabras me hacen enojar oh oh vuelve a mí, estoy tan loco Era yo, era yo quien te dio todo pero tú de repente me dejaste Estás completamente loca, sácalo, estás loca ¿Estás loca? (¿Estás loca?) Sólo vete, tu corazón me dejó completamente, te dejaré ir, no me aferraré a ti ya Estás completamente loca, sácalo, estás loca ¿Estás loca? (En serio quiero que te vayas lejos) Tus últimas palabras, esas frías palabras fueron lo siento (lo siento) lo siento (lo siento) Dijiste que me amabas, dijiste que era el único para ti oh pero eran todas mentiras Tus palabras de despedida, tus audaces palabras fueron lo siento (lo siento) me dijiste que lo sentías (me dijiste que lo sentías) Dijiste que a pesar que todos cambiarían, tú nunca lo harías Oh pero esas fueron sólo las típicas palabras que cualquiera puede decir Tus palabras gruesas, tus palabras rídiculas (Lo siento, lo siento) Tus palabras me molestan, tus palabras me hacen enojar oh oh vuelve a mí, estoy tan loco Me rompo a tus palabras una vez más, el cielo cae a tus palabras también Tus palabras son como una pesadilla, no quiero oírlas, por favor oh no no Palabras que suenan en mis orejas, las palabras que se clavan en mi corazón, lo siento (lo siento) lo siento (lo siento) No debí haberte amado, no debería haberte dado mi corazón, oh soy el único que está sufriendo Las palabras que humedecen mis ojos, las palabras que se clavan en mi corazón, lo siento (lo siento) me dices que lo sientes (me dices que lo sientes) No haré nunca más esto, no haré nunca más esto de nuevo incluso si muero Oh, este amor común fue tan fácil para ti Tus palabras crueles, tus frías palabras (lo siento, lo siento) Tus palabras que hieren, tus amargas palabras, oh oh vuelve a mí, estoy tan loco 'Hangul' (It’s over I’m sorry) (Do it do it do it now) (Do it do it do it now) 뭐라고 난 네 말 모르겠어 나 싫다는 네 말을 모르겠어 완전히 미쳤어 정신차려 미쳤어 R U crazy (R U crazy) 간다고 슬픈 척 연기 말고 떠난다고 핑계도 그만 말해 완전히 미쳤어 정신차려 미쳤어 R U crazy (I’m really want you to get away) 네 마지막 말은 그 차가운 말은 I’m sorry (I’m sorry) I’m sorry (I’m sorry) 사랑한다더니 나밖에 없다더니 Oh 그렇고 그런 거짓말이야 네 이별의 말은 그 당당한 말은 I’m sorry (I’m sorry) You tell me sorry (You tell me sorry) 모두가 변해도 너만은 아니란 말 Oh 누구나 말하는 그런 뻔한 말일뿐이야 뻔뻔한 너의 한 마디 웃기는 너의 한 마디 (I’m sorry I’m sorry) 짜증난 너의 한 마디 화가 난 너의 한 마디 Oh oh back to me I’m so crazy 나라고 너에게 전부다 준 나였는데 갑자기 떠난다고 완전히 미쳤어 정신차려 미쳤어 R U crazy (R U crazy) 가라고 마음 다 떠난 사람 보낸다고 더 이상 잡지 않아 완전히 미쳤어 정신차려 미쳤어 R U crazy (I’m really want you to get away) 네 마지막 말은 그 차가운 말은 I’m sorry (I’m sorry) I’m sorry (I’m sorry) 사랑한다더니 나밖에 없다더니 Oh 그렇고 그런 거짓말이야 네 이별의 말은 그 당당한 말은 I’m sorry (I’m sorry) You tell me sorry (You tell me sorry) 모두가 변해도 너만은 아니란 말 Oh 누구나 말하는 그런 뻔한 말일 뿐이야 뻔뻔한 너의 한 마디 웃기는 너의 한 마디 (I’m sorry I’m sorry) 짜증난 너의 한 마디 화가 난 너의 한 마디 Oh oh back to me I’m so crazy 네 말에 내가 또 무너져 네 말에 하늘도 무너져 악몽 같은 네 말 듣기 싫어 제발 Oh no no 내 귓가에 울린 내 가슴에 박힌 I’m sorry (I’m sorry) I’m sorry (I’m sorry) 사랑하지 말걸 마음 주지나 말걸 Oh 이렇게 나만 아프잖아 내 두 눈을 적신 내 심장에 박힌 I’m sorry (I’m sorry) You tell me sorry (You tell me sorry) 다시는 안 할래 죽어도 난 안 할래 Oh 너에게 쉬웠던 그런 흔한 사랑 따위 잔인한 너의 한 마디 냉정한 너의 한 마디 (I ’m sorry I ’m sorry) 상처 난 너의 한 마디 쓰디 쓴 너의 한 마디 Oh oh back to me I’m so crazy 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop